<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Powerful by HyeHowAreYa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855130">Powerful</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyeHowAreYa/pseuds/HyeHowAreYa'>HyeHowAreYa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LOONA (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff, Futanari, Girl Penis, Master/Pet, Mommy Kink, Puppy Play, Sexual Slavery, Tentacles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:02:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyeHowAreYa/pseuds/HyeHowAreYa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A werewolf and a sea monster walk into a bar...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Powerful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome back! First fic of March 😳😳 Come get your Hyesoul crumbs!!<br/>Subby Dickjoo has a praise fetish and just wants to be loved and appreciated, and Jinsol is just the girl for the job<br/>Also here is more anal because I can't help myself, but there isn't a lot, I promise...<br/>This is also kind of a mess... be warned</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A scuffling sound irritated Jinsol’s ears as she was trying to just get a drink before the bar closed. Nobody else was inside. Just her and the bartender whom she’d grown tired of talking to. She lazily slopped some cash on the counter and moved to leave before the door opened before her. “M-miss! Please help me!” A rather disheveled girl asked Jinsol, her black hair falling around her shoulders. She must have been some kind of hybrid; she could tell based on the ears and tail. The only thing she knew for sure was that she was in danger.</p><p>“Yes, dear? Are you alright?”</p><p>“I-I’m running from someone…”</p><p>“From who?”</p><p>“The man who wants me… I don’t want to go with him, even if my owner says I have to… Please help!” Hyejoo begged, pressing her black velvety ears against her head.</p><p>Jinsol considered the situation, realizing that now when she was tipsy wasn’t exactly the time to be making big decisions. But the way this girl was willing to throw herself onto Jinsol, hoping to be protected somewhat turned Jinsol on. It was only natural to want to protect pretty girls after all.</p><p>Plus, Jinsol happened to be extremely powerful and well-regarded around here. She used to be a pirate, using her powers, strength, and special abilities as a monster to bring herself riches. Jinsol, the daughter of the ocean, hides her monstrous body behind the image of a human girl, who looked rather innocent, whereas while she’s a monster, she’s anything but.</p><p>“M-my owner sold me… it’s legally binding… I can’t run away longer, they’ll find me! Please help me!”</p><p>Jinsol paused, taking a moment to hide the girl behind her as she walked outside of the bar, looking for whoever was chasing this poor wolf girl. “Hyejoo! Come back here, right now!” A man yelled from down the street. He soon saw them and approached. “You’re interfering with my legal property.” He said coldly.</p><p>“Give me a number, I’ll buy her,” Jinsol said. “You can’t be serious, how the hell could you even afford one?”</p><p>“I’m Jung Jinsol, the queen of the ocean, slayer of sharks. Give me a number, jackass.”</p><p>“Oh.” The man replied, not sure what to say as he feared the wrath of this woman. “Give. Me. A. Number.” Jinsol threatened.</p><p>“Y-you can just take her!” The man finally said. “No, no, here, take this,” Jinsol said, tossing the man a sack of coins. “That should be enough.” Jinsol always valued fairness above all else. Well, nowadays she did. Back in her days of stealing, murdering, and… well… necrophilia, she certainly did not value fairness. But now was a better time than ever to regain her morals.</p><p>“Oh, thank you!” Hyejoo said, wrapping her arms around Jinsol. “Jokes on him, he never knew I had a cock,” Hyejoo joked now that she was out of danger’s way. “That would have been a fun surprise for him, wouldn’t it?” Jinsol said with a laugh.</p><p>“So… Where shall I set you free at? Any place you would like to go?”</p><p>“Oh… no, I’m a nonfunctioning creature, I uh… need to be taken care of.”</p><p>“Oh, is there anyone you would like to live with?”</p><p>“You, silly.” Hyejoo said, “Oh, that sounds lovely.”</p><p>xxx</p><p>Jinsol hastily led her new possession to the basement where she used to keep other women in her collection. Now it was empty, waiting to be filled with life again. “What do you do? Or should I say… what were you trained for?”</p><p>“I think you know the answer, miss,” Hyejoo spoke shyly, covering her red cheeks with her hands.</p><p>Jinsol smirked, “Perfect… do you mind if we try it now?”</p><p>“Anything for you miss.”</p><p>Jinsol smirked, closing her eyes and transforming herself into her monstrous form, growing a foot or so, and sprouting long pale blue tentacles from her head like her hair used to be, her mouth was filled with fangs, and her complexion went from pale to a pastel aquamarine, similar to the tone of her tendrils.</p><p>“Do I do that too?” Hyejoo asked warily, looking on in slight shock and horror at the creature that stands before her. “I don’t want that ugly beast face, I want you as a girl,” Jinsol demanded, weaving her pale blue tentacles around Hyejoo’s wrists. Hyejoo whined, pressing her ears flat against her head. “Oh what? You can’t be my good little puppy if you don’t obey.” Jinsol snarled, laughing at Hyejoo’s pitiful gaze. The extra hormones that raged through her body as a monster did make her rather mean at times.  </p><p>Hyejoo sighed, staying small and vulnerable before Jinsol’s eyes. She exposed her vulnerable front to Jinsol like she trusted the woman, but she didn’t know if she could just yet. Jinsol could very well rip her guts out right now and Hyejoo wouldn’t be able to do anything about it, she feared she’d been naïve.</p><p>The tentacles that sprouted from Jinsol’s head pinned Hyejoo firmly to the wall, her remaining tentacles rubbing their slime all over Hyejoo’s clothes. “Don’t look so disgusted, I do recall you were the one who was about to slobber everywhere at the thought of me. What has you so scared now?” The monstrous woman asked.</p><p>Hyejoo remained silent, worried that if she spoke she’d sound foolish.</p><p>“You silly lil pup, I really hope you aren’t always this boring. I got you because I didn’t want to fuck more dead bodies… and now I end up with a girl who won’t even talk?”</p><p>“I-I’m sorry, ma’am”</p><p>“Ma’am? Do you hear yourself right now?”</p><p>“I-I’m sorry!”</p><p>One of Jinsol’s tentacles brushed up against Hyejoo’s bulge, playing with the lump in her pants. “I promise I’m nice, you don’t have to be afraid,” Jinsol commented, noticing the clearly stressed face of the younger girl. “I-I’m not scared… I just haven’t seen… <em>those</em> before.” Hyejoo said, swallowing nervously eyeing Jinsol’s bizarre appendages as one brushed against her cheek, suctioning itself to her face for a moment.</p><p>“Oh, don’t worry, they won’t hurt you.”</p><p>“A-ah, okay…” Hyejoo stuttered warily, closing her eyes as the odd limbs felt her up. Jinsol slowly went to unbutton Hyejoo’s pants, tugging them off with the aid of her tentacles. There must have been twenty of them at least, there were so many, each of them doing their own thing but moving towards the same goal.</p><p>Jinsol finally had the opportunity to look at her prize. She looked down at the wolf’s cock, instinctually wrapping a tentacle around it, slowly massaging it. Hyejoo let out a labored breath, melting under Jinsol’s gaze like wax in a burner. She was already so glad that this woman had taken her instead of whoever else, Jinsol was sure to treat her better, not only that, but Jinsol was gorgeous too. She wouldn’t rather have anybody else fondling her right now than the big bad monster of the sea herself.</p><p>Jinsol’s slimy tentacle was doing wonders for Hyejoo. She was silly to think they were gross.</p><p>Hyejoo hummed faintly, rolling her back against the wall as she pressed her shoulder blades down and arched her spine. Jinsol’s teasing was growing tiresome, however, Hyejoo needed more. But it was her lucky day since Jinsol could see it from the look in her dark canine-like eyes.</p><p>More gooey tendrils wound their way around her sensitive spots as Jinsol worked on removing Hyejoo’s shirt. Jinsol admired her new pet’s body gladly, licking her lips at how delicious Hyejoo looked. A tentacle made its way up to cup Hyejoo’s breast, suctioning itself to her flesh, leaving red circle marks on Hyejoo’s pale skin when they unstick themselves.</p><p>The slippery nub of the tentacle playing about in Hyejoo’s cleavage slowly suctioned one of the cups to the small dark nipple presented to it. Jinsol marveled at the sight before her, deciding to squeeze the younger girl’s shaft a bit more firmly as her other appendages chose to join in on the fun, suctioning themselves all about Hyejoo’s thighs and ass.</p><p>“Are you excited?” Jinsol asked as Hyejoo’s triangular mouth hung open as the gulps of air needed to cope could not be brought in through her nose. Now she was panting just like a dog, her tongue lolling to the side and everything. She somehow brought herself to nod, not knowing what to expect but loving every second of it.</p><p>If her tail hadn’t been held in place by the tentacles it’d certainly be wagging by now as she was pleasured by her new owner. Jinsol brought her hand up to Hyejoo’s face, caressing her cheek gently. “You’ve been a very good girl so far… I’m very pleased with you.” Jinsol purred. Hyejoo’s ears perked up, at Jinsol’s compliment.</p><p>“Now, how would you feel about a bit of a reward?”</p><p>“Really?” Hyejoo asked quietly a smile gracing her lips and showing her fangs. “Yes,” Jinsol answered. “What is it?” Hyejoo asked again, hoping it was a strip of bacon or something yummy like the people in the shop used to throw into the dumpsters.</p><p>Jinsol smirked, a tentacle moved its way up Hyejoo’s leg as she panted, her mouth watering at the thought of the scrumptious crispy meat. But she was snapped out of her benevolent gluttonous dreams when she felt the tip of one of Jinsol’s tentacles poke her asshole. “Is that okay?” Jinsol asked cautiously.</p><p>“Y-yes…” Hyejoo said softly, a little nervous for whatever Jinsol had planned for her. “Good,” Jinsol responded, the tentacle forcing its way inside the tight hole, the slime of the tendril easing entry. Hyejoo whined, this foreign intrusion surprising and confusing her. She didn’t care though, as soon as she adjusted to fit the size of the appendage that impaled her.</p><p>“Does that feel nice?” Jinsol asked. Hyejoo nodded, yelping as the tentacle made its way a bit deeper inside, wiggling around in the wolf’s rectum. Jinsol longed to watch Hyejoo climax and she was sure her pussy was gushing out slick at the thought of watching her new toy cum.</p><p>She watched her lengthy pale tendril rub Hyejoo’s length, as the others groped and attached themselves to her chest. Jinsol couldn’t control herself anymore, ever since she’d laid eyes on Hyejoo’s mouth, especially now that it hung open and her tongue was in sight, she had to feel it. Without warnings one of her tentacles shot straight into Hyejoo’s mouth, pushing the wolf’s jaw as open as she could get it.</p><p>“Sorry!” Jinsol apologized, frowning at her lack of self-control. Hyejoo uttered a muffled noise of surprise while her eyes widened. She immediately began to choke on the long appendage that opened up her throat. Her palms opened and closed within the tight grip the slippery tendrils placed on her wrists and she struggled a bit in protest. “Just a little longer, my pet,” Jinsol promised, petting Hyejoo’s stuffed cheeks.</p><p>Jinsol continued to manhandle her new pet squeezing her tightly with an iron grip everywhere, bringing her utmost pleasure in some areas but grave discomfort in others. The wolf’s ears pressed themselves flat against her head, <em>this was no reward… </em></p><p>Hyejoo growled, seeing if Jinsol would respond to that. But Jinsol only frowned, giving Hyejoo a pitiful expression. “Does it hurt?” Jinsol asked, wondering why Hyejoo was so irritated. Hyejoo nodded, continuing her playful struggle against Jinsol’s bindings. Truth be told, the pain felt excellent, and whatever humiliation came from this, even more so. And even if she had no pack, Hyejoo didn’t go down without at least a little bit of a fight.</p><p>“Stop struggling, it’s pointless,” Jinsol said. And maybe it was in fact pointless, but she had an ulterior plan, one of devious nature. Hyejoo delicately sunk her fangs into the tentacle currently exploring her throat, causing Jinsol to cry out and rip her limb out of Hyejoo’s mouth. “What the fuck!?” Jinsol protested, scowling at Hyejoo’s playful grin. Jinsol rolled her eyes, forcing more of her tentacle into Hyejoo’s tight ass and opting to squeeze the girth of her cock in the ring she made.</p><p>Hyejoo yelped in pain, a long painful whine escaping her throat. Soon she realized Jinsol was certainly making her point clear that she was not to be messed with. Hyejoo struggled against the limbs holding her down, although her movements were severely impaired by how Jinsol was hurting her, especially the large clump of tendrils that now worked to expand her canal.</p><p>“Bad girl, Hyejoo. Bad.” Jinsol reiterated as if her punishment wasn’t enough. She blinked back tears, trying to hide the immense pain and pressure that Jinsol was inflicting upon her. Instead of backing down and apologizing she did all she could think to do, which was to fight it more.</p><p>“What has gotten into you?” Jinsol asked, easing up her constricting grip on Hyejoo. “I-I c-can’t take it…” Hyejoo informed sorrowfully, whimpering as Jinsol wiggled around the mass of tentacles that sought out refuge inside her. Jinsol scowled. “You weren’t trained… they lied,” Jinsol said angrily. “N-no I only know how to…” Hyejoo trailed off, as the cramp in her stomach became something else entirely, something strong signaling what Hyejoo saw as impending doom.</p><p>She groaned as her entire world seemed to be turning on its head as the overwhelming pleasure managed to blow her mind. Hyejoo had forgotten all of her previous fighting and chose to succumb to what her body wanted. She moaned and cried as she came, Jinsol allowing her to spew her cum onto the floor.</p><p>“Do you seriously think you have a right to cum after biting me like that?” Jinsol said angrily, removing all of her tentacles from Hyejoo, causing the wolf to topple over now that she was not being supported. “A-are you mad?” Hyejoo asked cautiously, “What does it look like?” Jinsol responded angrily, kneeling on the floor and grabbing Hyejoo’s face.</p><p>Hyejoo’s gaze fell, she’d hoped her new owner had liked her playful behavior, but alas, Jinsol was angry with her. Her ears pressed low to her head and her tail lay between her legs. “Do NOT bite me!” Jinsol said sternly, planting a harsh slap on Hyejoo’s face. “Bad girl!”</p><p>Hyejoo pouted, clutching her red cheek in her hand. “Th-that hurt…” She said gently, tears forming in the corners of her eyes once more, her lips quivering ever so slightly. “It hurt when you bit me too. Don’t make up excuses.”</p><p>“B-but you hurt me first!”</p><p>“No excuses!” Jinsol yelled, standing up and placing the sole of her shoe on Hyejoo’s face, pressing the wolf’s face against the concrete. “I don’t think you understand your role here. You are not to hurt me unless I ask! It doesn’t matter if you’re ‘getting even’, I don’t give a shit about fairness. Understood?”</p><p>“B-but!”</p><p>“Understood!? There is only one right answer,”</p><p>“Y-yes! J-just please stop!” Hyejoo begged. Jinsol listened and removed her shoe from Hyejoo’s face. “Just know, next time you’re gonna get whipped for disobeying.” Jinsol threatened. “Now go sit in your cage and think about what you’ve done.”</p><p>Hyejoo’s eyes widened, no, Jinsol couldn’t have been serious, that would be the worst! She couldn’t bear being away from people, she couldn’t bear being deprived of affection. “No… please!” Hyejoo lamented. “I gave you orders, follow them.”</p><p>Hyejoo looked down at her lap, protesting having to be confined. “Go or I’m dragging you by your ears.” Hyejoo put her hands over her black velvety ears, preventing Jinsol from grabbing hold of them. Jinsol sighed, grabbing a handful of Hyejoo’s black hair and managing to pinch one ear in her grip. Hyejoo whimpered and cried, what from the painful grip Jinsol had on her hair and one of her sensitive ears, and her butt being dragged on the jagged concrete floors.</p><p>Jinsol haphazardly dragged Hyejoo across the floor to her cage while the latter struggled against it. Jinsol unlocked the cage, “In.” she commanded. Hyejoo accepted her defeat, crawling her aching body into the confined space, climbing on top of her dog bed, and pitifully laying down in a heap. Jinsol closed and locked the door, but didn’t leave immediately. “Do you need a blanket, baby?” Jinsol asked, her tone changing completely from its previous angry state.</p><p>“Y-yes please,” Hyejoo responded sadly, staring at the wall she faced. Jinsol walked off for a bit, returning with a large comforter. “Here you go, it often gets cold in the basement at night,” Jinsol said, stuffing the oversized blanket into the cage and handing Hyejoo a bottle of water. Bottled water seemed a lot more efficient than bowls, certainly less prone to spills.</p><p>Hyejoo sorrowfully watched Jinsol walk away, as she faded from her sea monster form, her tentacles became hair, her skin turned a pale flesh color again, and she became smaller. Hyejoo couldn’t stop herself from whining, somehow hoping Jinsol would hear it from floors above, but knowing she wouldn’t hear it.</p><p>“Hyejoo, stop it,” Jinsol yelled from the top of the stairs, covering her pity with anger. Hyejoo didn’t care if she’d get punished for continuing to whine, but she knew that anything was better than being left alone. Jinsol rolled her eyes and walked back down the stairs to Hyejoo’s cage. “You’re so lucky you’re cute, you know that?”</p><p>Hyejoo stared hopefully, her tail wagging as she whined more, wordlessly begging Jinsol to stay. “Ugh fine, you want to go to bed with me?” Jinsol asked. Hyejoo’s ears perked up and she smiled. “Yes! Thank you!” Hyejoo exclaimed cheerfully, waiting for Jinsol to let her out.</p><p>“It’s okay, baby, mommy’s here…” Jinsol comforted, unlocking the cage and letting Hyejoo from its confines. Hyejoo crawled from it, then sat on the floor expectantly while Jinsol knelt down and wrapped her arms around Hyejoo. “Aww, you’re so cold,” Jinsol said sadly, tickling Hyejoo’s face with her black curls.</p><p>“Can we go upstairs now? I wish I could carry you but I’d have to transform back and I hate those stupid tentacles they only get in my way.”</p><p>“I like them,” Hyejoo said plainly,</p><p>“I noticed,” Jinsol said, gesturing to the dried cum on the floor.</p><p>Jinsol handed Hyejoo her underwear from off the floor. “I’ll get you a nice outfit too,” Jinsol promised, watching Hyejoo dress and grabbing the wolf’s hand as she led her up the stairs out of the basement, then, up another set of stairs to Jinsol’s bedroom.</p><p>She sat Hyejoo down on her bed, from what Hyejoo had seen this place was huge and immaculate, Jinsol must have been very wealthy. Then again, wasn’t she some kind of monster royalty? Throwing her money around to buy a whole human being? Well, Hyejoo wasn’t exactly a human, but she was certainly a being, and that counted for something.</p><p>“Mommy, what are you doing?” Hyejoo asked innocently, while Jinsol looked through her drawers and closets. “Looking for some clothes for you to wear so you won’t be so cold,” Jinsol answered, grabbing some socks, gloves, and shorts for Hyejoo to wear.</p><p>Hyejoo slid the shorts on and Jinsol assisted in putting on the tall socks that went all the way up past her knees. “They’re black, they match your fur,” Jinsol said pointing to Hyejoo’s ears, tail, and the fine black hairs that coated her arms and legs even when she was human.</p><p>The black did look rather striking, especially since Jinsol always did have some odd fetish for women in gloves, the longer the better. “Aww, you look so cute!” Jinsol marveled, loving how this outfit, or lack thereof, looked on her pet. “Thanks!”</p><p>“Are you ready for bed?”</p><p>“No,”</p><p>“Why not?” Jinsol asked, confused as to what Hyejoo was on about.</p><p>“You need to feel good too, mommy. It’s only fair.”</p><p>“Oh, sweetie, don’t worry about that.”</p><p>“I want to, though, pleaaaaase!”</p><p>Jinsol sighed. “It’s my job!” Hyejoo argued once more. Jinsol nodded, sitting on the bed next to Hyejoo. “Alright, my pet, make love to me.” Hyejoo laid Jinsol down, easing her head down on the pillows. Every touch was ever so gentle as if she was trying not to trigger an avalanche. Hyejoo stripped Jinsol of her jeans as Jinsol hastily removed her own shirt.</p><p>Hyejoo delicately nuzzled Jinsol’s soft stomach, it felt like velvet as she dragged her nose and lips across it, slowly moving her way down. “You don’t need to do that dear, I assure you, I’m wet,” Jinsol said with a laugh. “At least let me taste…” Hyejoo whined, playing with Jinsol’s delicate lacey panties and pressing her thumb over Jinsol’s clothed clit.</p><p>“Just relax, mommy,”</p><p>Jinsol smirked, Hyejoo was certainly the best damn purchase she’s made since she decided to replace her drying machine.  </p><p>Hyejoo braced her lips over the lace, Jinsol’s clit screaming for attention. Hyejoo stuck out her tongue, gently licking, clutching Jinsol’s wide hips in her hands. She could hardly wait to attend to Jinsol’s gorgeous pink pussy with her tongue. Forget her beloved dumpster bacon, this would obviously be better.</p><p>Jinsol’s breath hitched while Hyejoo teased her, she would have reprimanded Hyejoo for teasing so much, but she couldn’t bear to make Hyejoo stop. Hyejoo pulled away long enough to remove Jinsol’s dainty choice of undergarments, and finally allowed herself one of life’s greatest pleasures. She indulged in the sweet salty slit like she would a five-star meal. She didn’t mind that she’d coated her chin and nose in Jinsol’s fluids, she didn’t mind in the slightest. Jinsol tasted delicious and that’s all that mattered.</p><p>Jinsol hummed pleasantly, small jolts of pleasure climbed her body like a delightful yet erratic staircase. Hyejoo ignored her needs rather easily, suppressing the great urge to fill her master with her cock, instead opting to be selfless. Yes. selfless. That’s what Hyejoo called it. Rather, she was a filthy liar. Because she enjoyed it almost as much as Jinsol did.</p><p>“Oh god… baby…” Jinsol moaned, writhing around in her own ecstasy as Hyejoo’s lips closed around her clit. “That’s soooo good…” She moaned once more, grabbing Hyejoo’s hair and forcing her further in between her thighs. Hyejoo lapped up all of Jinsol’s juices, sucking on her labia and pulling away with a slight pop sound before diving back in.</p><p>“Thank you, mommy,” Hyejoo said. “No, I should thank you,” Jinsol said, arching her back as Hyejoo’s tongue pressed against her spot in such a perfect way. “I mean for saving me.”</p><p>Jinsol smiled. “It turned out great for me too…” Jinsol spoke in between moans, her gorgeous voice radiating through the room, bouncing off every wall and ringing in Hyejoo’s ears. “Ahhhh…” Jinsol groaned as she clutched her own breasts libidinously.</p><p>“Cum for me, mommy… Pretty please?” Hyejoo asked sweetly, staring up into Jinsol’s beautiful eyes. “I’m so close, baby… I-I’ll do it for you, my pet… since you’re so good,” Jinsol whimpered.</p><p>Jinsol just merely an hour ago seemed like her regular fierce pirate self, the most powerful monster in all of the seven seas, but now, she didn’t seem so scary at all. Hyejoo found her weakness. Jinsol could not be subdued by weapons, talk, or threats, but she could certainly be turned into a passive ball of ecstasy through cunnilingus, who would have thought?</p><p>“I-I’m coming, baby!” Jinsol announced, rolling her hips into Hyejoo’s face and biting her bottom lip. Jinsol squirted her fluids onto Hyejoo’s face, who luckily was able to catch most of it in her mouth. She then sat up and showed Jinsol she swallowed it all, after licking her lips to gather the rest of Jinsol that remained on her.</p><p>“Come lay with mommy, you’ve had a long day,” Jinsol spoke breathlessly, shutting off the light.</p><p>Hyejoo smiled, curling up to Jinsol leaving her face in Jinsol’s neck. “I’m so happy I found you, and I can’t wait to learn everything about you, dear,” Jinsol spoke romantically. “I hope you know I don’t see you as a mere sex toy, right?”</p><p>“You don’t?”</p><p>“Of course not, you’re my precious baby puppy, and I can’t wait to spend my time with you.”</p><p>Hyejoo smiled, nuzzling into Jinsol, taking a brief sniff of her hair to get a feel for her scent. Wordlessly accepting Jinsol’s words as possibly the most meaningful thing she’d even been told. “You’ll be rough tomorrow too, right?”</p><p>Jinsol laughed, “You want that, huh?”</p><p>“Of course, I’m yours, do what you will with me.”</p><p>“I know,” Jinsol said, planting a kiss on top of Hyejoo’s forehead and scratching her soft ears. “After that, you’ll be getting all the bacon and belly rubs you want,” Jinsol promised. Hyejoo’s ears shot straight up, Jinsol had spoken the two magic words, bacon and belly rubs. Hyejoo was a simple creature, and those two things were all she desired, that and a little pussy on the side, but that was far too obvious.</p><p>Hyejoo closed her eyes, falling asleep curled up to Jinsol as if she was the only heat in the room, even if the room was warm. Jinsol acceptingly hugged Hyejoo back, feeling so glad that someone finally felt safe enough to sleep by her. Maybe Jinsol really wasn’t a monster.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Join the Subby Dickjoo religion here:<br/>https://curiouscat.me/HyeHowAreYa</p><p>(Idk how to do the fancy link thing, I'm a 90-year-old man in the body of a 20-year-old woman, help)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>